User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth: Chapter 41-
NOTE: I know I didn't finish my chapter 40 but I decided to start o nthis one and finish that later. I need to watch The Breakfast Club again. Sorry :p By now it's the day before homecoming, and Charles has gotten suspension from class and dorm suspension, because he got 8 detentions while in his saturday detention, which Assistant Principal Johnson decided to turn into suspension. "I don't get it, you tell Johnson fuck you to his face and only get 2 weeks of suspension, while I get 5 for spraypainting something thats true on Harrington House" Michael says. "Remember he hates us, but maybe he decided to only give me 2 weeks because he probably has something planned" Charles says. "Hey man, I'm actually a little nervous to go to Homecoming with Bradi" Charles confesses to Michael. "Bitch wants that dick" Michael sarcastically replies. Charles then jokingly punches him i nthe shoulder. They then have a conversation and go to the cafeteria to hang with all their firends. Parker isn't there because he has a cold, and Charles decides to get up and walk out. Michael then follows him. "Dude, where are you going?" Michael asks Charles. "Just gonna take a walk, that's it" Charles says, and then walks out of the building. Michael then walks back to the cafeteria. Just then two prefects walk into the cafeteria, and up to the table where Michael ,C-Money, Greg, Nicole, Bradi, and Jimmy Queen are. "Have you seen Caldwell?" a prefect asks Michael. "Yeah, he's banging your girlfriend behind the school" Michael replies to the prefect, and then they walk out. "What do you think he did this time?" Greg asks everybody at the table. "I don't know. I've been with him all day" Michael says. "Do you think he's the rat?" Greg asks. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out" C-Money says, and walks away. Charles is outside by the autoshop chilling listening to All Apologies by Nirvana, when C-Money walks up to him. "Can I talk to you?" C-Money asks Charles. "Sure, sit down" Charles says. "It was kinda odd that right after you left two prefects came in looking for you? Care to explain?" C-Money asks Charles. "Why do you want to know?" Charles asks defensively. "How do I know you're not the rat unless you tell me why you left?" C-Money says. "You're really accusing me of being the rat? Here's an idea, how can I be the rat when I'm in trouble myself? Do you think after I robbed the student store I ran and told Johnson? You really wanna know why I left? I'll tell you. I'm on dorm & school suspension, and I wanted to leave before I get in more trouble" Charles says. "Okay sorry man I was just asking" C-Money says. "It's okay, sorry I freaked on you. Wait I shouldn't say that or Michael mike come up and make some smartass reply about it" Charles says, jokingly. "So who do you think is the rat?" C-Money asks Charles. "Well it's not you or me, I know it's not Michael because I'm always hanging with him, probably not Greg, Nicole, Bradi, Jimmy Queen, and Parker. But who else would know about what we do?" Charles says. "Well you're public enemy #1 with almost everybody, so it could be them, and we're all enemies with the townies so-" C-Money says, but gets cut off. "Actually I'm an ally to them, isn't it ironic that I'm an ally to the townies and Michael's an ally to the Greasers?" Charles says. "Wait, when did you become their ally?" C-Money akss. "Remember when I went to fight Edgar last year? After I saved the idoit's life they don't mess with me any more, but I still think Omar hates me for beating all his boys" Charles says. "So, do you think we should go back with the guys?" C-Money asks Charles. "I can't because I' m on suspension, I'l probably watch tv or something" Charles says. "Okay man, see you later" C-Money says, and him & Charles part ways. Just then Charles gets a call on his phone, but it says blocked. "Ah, I'll answer anyway.(answer's phone) Hello?" Charles says. "Caldwell, come down to the docks, we have to show you something" Omar Romero, leader of the townies, says. "Okay" Charles says. Charles then steals a bike and bikes his way down to the docks. When he gets there Omar, Gurney, and Edgar are there waiting. "What do you guys want?" Charles asks them. Follow us up to this roof" Omar says, and they climb up a roof to the warehouse. When they get there they notice Assistant Principal Johnson is going to talk on a public phone. "Wait, is that my principal? What the hell is he doing all the way out here?" Charles asks. "He's been using this payphone every day to talk to someone. We planted a bug on the phone so you could listen in" Edgar says. "Where did you get a bug?" Charles asks. "Stole it off a cop" Gurney says. They then listen in on the conversation through the bug. "So what do you got for me?" Johnson asks to the person on the phone. "I'm going to give the guys a fake lead to the snitch because I think they're getting suspicous. I'll probably just say it was Algernon or something" the person says. "Do you have any information on your friends?" Johnson asks. "Yeah, Michael plans on attacking the preps again, C-Money's gotten more Vodka, and Charles bought a bag of pot off me and placed it near his tv stand" the person says. "Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Ryder" Johnson says, and walks off. "Greg? Greg is the snitch? Well thanks for the nformation guys, I owe you" Charles says. "No problem. Oh and tell Michael to quit helping the greasers sabotage what we do" Edgar says. Charles then goes back to campus and into his room, where Michael is waiting. "What's up bitch?" Michael says jokingly. "Nothing, I just got back fro mthe docks. Oha nd by the way, the townies want you & the greasers to quit sabotaging their stuff" Charles says. "Whatever dude" Michael says. They then talk and Michael leaves to go talk to Greg. After a few hours of boredom, Charles decides to go get stuff for homecoming. Homecoming Night, 6:50pm Charles is dressed in black running shoes, black dress pants, a red dress shirt, and a black leather jacket. Michael is dressed in a hawaiian shirt & slacks. "Dude are you trying to copy my sexiness?" Michael asks. "Shut up. anyway don't we have to go get the chicks?" Charles says. "Yeah. Lets go" Michael says, and they leave to go get Nicole & Bradi. "Well dont you two ladies look lovely? (now sarcastic) Sorry about Charles, I know how hideous he looks" Michael says while walking up to Nicole & Bradi. The four of them then walk to the gym, where the dance is being held. As soon as Charles walks in everybody looks dead at him. "What do you wanna fuck from me or something? Mind your buisness" Charles says. Everybody then turns away. "What a poser" Tad says to Justin. "Yeah. And look, he is with Bradi. Go tell Parker out this" Justin says to Tad. "You wanna know what I heard about Caldwell?" Ryan Irvin asks Damon. "I already know Ted told me" Damon says. Over the course of 2 hours people dance, socalize, etc. Then there comes the time for the slow dance and of course Charles feels awkward. Michael and Nicole are being romantic. "You know you're a good dancer" Bradi says to Charles. "Do you wanna know something?" Charles asks Bradi. "What?" Bradi asks. "I've never danced before" Charles says. Just then Bradi's phone starts to ring. "I'll be right back" Bradi says. After 20 minutes Charles meets back up with Michael. "Dude I think Bradi ditched me" Charles says. "Maybe because of your stench dude" Michael says. "You didnt hear? Parker broke up with her over the phone because of you Caldwell" Ted says to Charles. "That son of a bitch" Michael says. Charles then walks outside, where Parker, Bif, Tad, Chad, and Justin are waiting for him. "You! You're the reason I broke up with Bradi! I am going to beat you into a coma!" Parker says. "Actually its because you're a prick. Now I am going to beat you for hurting her" Charles says, and they begin fighting. The preps pin down Charles and start kicking Charles until Patrick Davidson walks out. "Get the psycho to help us" Bif says. "Im not a psycho" Patrick says. "Fine then go fight the psycho" Parker commands. "Pat I know we have our differences but could you help me with these guys?" Charles asks. "Gladly" Patrick says. Patrick then helps out Charles with the fighting, until Parker is only left, who Charles knocks out and tapes to a bench. "Thanks man you saved my ass" Charles says. "No problem" Patrick says. "Hey man, how about we settle our differences and become friends? I could really use less enemies" "Sure. Its water under the bridge" Patrick says. After a few more hours Charles decides to call it a day,having made a new friend, and a new enemy. Category:Blog posts